Unlikely Alliances
by StrangeStrangerSherlock4229
Summary: The leaders of the wonderful magic and fantasy filled kingdom of Narnia and the harsh no-sorcery-allowed kingdom of Camelot collide. Will there be alliances or conflicts? Or perhaps, a bit of both? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin nor The Chronicles of Narnia (unfortunately), so all the credit for these characters and minor plot points go directly to BBC and C.S. Lewis.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The kingdoms of Camelot and Essetir(King Cenred's kingdom) are at war. The Knights of Camelot and King Arthur have just crossed the border into Cenred's land.

King Arthur pushed through the Forest of Essetir on foot with his loyal knights following him bravely. His face, drenched in sweat, bruised and bloodied. His upper chest and lower shoulder, aching in pain with blood stains soaking through to his chainmail. Sir Gwaine noticed Arthur's steps beginning to slow down and slur. Gwaine was just as tired and bloody, like all the other knights. But Arthur was their King. He needed to recover. Finally, Gwaine said, "Sire, you must sit. You must rest." He hoisted King Arthur's good arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to a safer spot, behind some trees and bushes.

"You must go on without me, I will slow us all down." Arthur said weakly, collapsing to sit on a nearby log. His face was as pale as snow and his eyes were rolling back in his head. His sword fell out of his hand and his shield dropped to the forest ground.

"You're our leader and our king, Sire. We can't go on without you." Said Sir Percival, picking up Arthur's sword and staking it into the ground next to the injured King.

"We will make camp here for tonight. Then we will carry on with the attack tomorrow." Sir Leon said, pointing to a spot where they would spend the night.

"I need help taking the King to his bed." Gwaine said, standing up Arthur. Sir Elyan helped Gwaine and walked the King over to the area where the Knights had already started to set up camp. Arthur was losing so much blood he could barely stand.

"Send for.. send for Merlin. I need him here." Arthur yelled and groaned in pain as the two knights carried him away.

"Yes, Sire." Leon responded.

Sir Lancelot overheard the command given to Leon and knew right away it was for good. Merlin could heal Arthur with his magic, and Lancelot knew it. Lancelot knew the powers of Merlin's magic and he knew for sure that if Merlin would come within the next hours, Arthur would be healed.

The Knights set up a tent for Arthur and laid him in his cot. Percival took off all of Arthur's heavy, blood covered armour. Lancelot had been taught a few physician's skills while living with Gaius and Merlin before becoming a knight. Lancelot took off Arthur's shirt carefully, trying not to cause the King much pain, which was a difficult task because the blood had now partially dried to his skin around the open wound. He cleaned the sword wound thoroughly and bandaged it. Then, the Knights let Arthur rest for the remaining hours of the night. Camelot's army needed as much rest as they could before carrying on with the battles that would occur in the morning.

A guard was placed outside the tent to keep watch on the vulnerable King.


	2. Chapter 1 -- A Cry For Help

"Peter, are we there yet?" Young Lucy Pevensie asked, her feet dragging along as they walked.

"Lucy, stop complaining. Peter is trying his best to get us somewhere safe." Susan, the second oldest, scolded Lucy.

"I don't trust him one bit," the third child, Edmund, said negatively.

Peter, the oldest, ignored Edmund's remark and reassuringly said,

"I promise we will sleep safely tonight, Lu." Peter put his sword in his sheath and and picked up Lucy, hoisting her on his back.

Lucy was only eleven years old. Edmund, only thirteen. Susan was seventeen, and Peter was nineteen. The siblings had gotten lost in the woods, trying to find their way back to their magic-filled kingdom, Narnia.

"Peter, you don't have to carry her. She's eleven years old. She can walk herself." Susan said, annoyed that he was babying her.

"She's still little, Susan. Besides, I don't want her, or any of us for that matter, to be left behind. It's dark and we are on unfamiliar land." Peter responded, looking back at Susan and Edmund. He put down Lucy and held her hand. Susan grabbed Edmund's hand.

"I don't need you to hold my hand! I'm thirteen years old and can walk on my own!" He yelled, pulling away from Susan and running to be in front of Lucy and Peter.

"Ed, keep quiet and get behind me. I don't want anything to happen to you." Peter said as he pulled Edmund's arm back to Susan's hand.

"Stay close to me." Peter warned, "you never know when something or someone could approach us and cause us har-"

Peter was cut off by a sword swinging in front of him, nearly slitting his throat. He ducked just in time, bringing Lucy's head down with him.

"Lucy!" Susan shrieked.

Lucy ran to her sister and brother. Edmund grabbed onto Susan. She held him and Lucy close to her and watched Peter fight the mysterious figure. She had her dagger ready in case someone came at the three. Then, the figure shoved Peter to a tree and knocked the crown off of his head. The crown dropped to the forest floor and rolled to Edmund's feet.

"My crown!" yelled Peter.

Susan couldn't take it. She wouldn't have her brother, High King of Narnia, be disrespected like that. Susan stepped into the fight, finding her way in the dark to the tree Peter was pinned against. She grabbed the figure and started pulling on it, hoping it would release its grip on Peter. She began to feel nervous about leaving Lucy and Edmund behind, just as another figure came up to the two young ones with a torch. It shined the light, only to reveal that the two figures were knights of Camelot, and that they were just four children.

"Daniel! Stop!" Sir Galahad yelled, "They're just four young children!" He handed the torch to Daniel, grabbed onto Edmund's shoulder and Lucy's hand. Lucy looked up at Galahad with a scared face.

"And whatta bout this one? He was wearin' a crown!" Daniel said, pointing to the crown by Edmund's feet. Galahad let go of Lucy's hand and Edmund's shoulder to bend down and pick up the crown. He walked it over to Daniel and shone the torch over the crown. Galahad let go of Peter and stopped choking him against the tree. Peter gasped for air and keeled over for a second to catch his breath.

" 'Tis a nice crown you have there..." Galahad paused, wondering the name of the young man.

"Peter, Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia." Peter said.

"Peter. Well it's a very nice crown. And who are your friends here? Siblings I assume?"

"Yes, indeed. That is my younger sister, Susan, High Queen of Narnia." Peter said, pointing to Susan.

"That's Edmund, or Ed. He's the third child in our family. He is a king of Narnia as well. King Edmund the Just." Peter motioned to Edmund so he shook the knight's hands.

"And this young lady?" Daniel asked, looking down at little Lucy.

"This is the youngest of our family, Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy went over to Peter and stood behind him shyly.

"Valiant? why such a title for such a small girl?" Daniel questioned.

"Do not underestimate her," Peter laughed.

"She is a lot fiercer than she may seem," Susan admitted. Edmund sighed in annoyance at the fact that everyone was paying Lucy attention. Lucy, on the other hand, came out from behind Peter and smiled brightly. She couldn't help but giggle at all the attention she was getting.

"Well, Peter, er- King Peter, I should say," Daniel began, "I am quite sorry for attacking you like that. I believed you must have been a pack of bandits coming through the woods. You see, our King is in that tent over there, wounded. He's wounded pretty bad. We are in a war with Essetir, as a matter of fact, and he was wounded in battle. We had to stop somewhere to let him rest and recover for the night. So, we just made camp here. Is this your land? We are attacking the land of Essetir, the tyrant Cenred's kingdom. I am, indeed, very sorry."

"No, our land is far from here. I don't believe I have ever heard of the land of Essetir," Peter responded, trying to think.

"Not from around here, then, eh?" Galahad asked with a laugh.

"Yes. We are actually quite lost. We were travelling home from a council when our horses were stolen. We've been walking for a few days now." Peter explained

"Your king is injured?" Inquired little Lucy, ignoring the fact that her older brother was trying to get help.

"Yes, don't you pay any attention? He's just explained that!" Edmund began to shout at his younger sister but interrupted by Peter.

"Ed, you can be a real arse sometimes. You needn't be so rude,"

"Peter, don't use such harsh language with him," Susan scolded her older brother. "And Edmund, don't be so unkind to Lucy. She's your younger sister. She looks up to you."

"I do not!" Lucy yelled back. The two knights chuckled loudly together at the four bickering siblings.

"Anyways," Peter shouted over his siblings who were still arguing. His voice returned to its normal level as he continued.

"We could use some help. Just a nice place to stay for the night, then we will leave early in the morning and cause you no trouble."

"No trouble has been caused," Daniel stated.

"Say not another word. We are happy to aid you with a warm place to stay. And I should think you would all like some food as well?" Galahad offered kindly.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you both so much for your kindness," Susan thanked the two knights.

"It is our pleasure. Any friend of Camelot is a friend of ours," Daniel said in the friendliest voice he had used all night.

"Follow us. We will take you to our camp. It is just around this bend." Galahad invited. Susan pulled on Edmund's coat sleeve as an alternative to grabbing his hand and causing a fuss. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand once again and the four children followed Galahad and Daniel through the woods.


	3. Chapter 2 -- Answered

Galahad and Daniel led the four children to the camp. There, they introduced the siblings to the rest of the knights. Peter quickly felt at ease with the rest of the knights. Some were middle aged, some his age, and a few young boys as servants to their fathers or older brothers. Peter greatly fancied the atmosphere that surrounded the camp. He longed for a feeling as such to call his own.

"Sir Gwaine, at your service." Gwaine walked up to Susan and bowed his head in respect to the young Queen. Along with the bow of the head came a gentle kiss on the back of Susan's hand. As he brought his head back up, a mysterious smile drew itself onto the knight's face. Susan blushed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Then with that, Gwaine turned slowly and walked to sit by the fire pit. Susan's eyes followed Gwaine as he sat down on a log and ran a hand through his long, dark hair.

Seeing that Susan was obviously flustered from meeting Gwaine, Sir Percival came over and said with a chuckle, "Don't mind Gwaine. He does that to all women." Hearing that fact caused Susan to be a bit upset, but continued to listen to Percival, glancing over his shoulder to glance at Gwaine every so often.

"I am Sir Percival of Gales. I am glad to aid you and your family in any way. Welcome to our camp then, I suppose." Percival kindly said, bowing his head in the same way Gwaine did, except giving her hand a kiss. As he bowed his head, Lucy came up to Susan.

"Susan, some very nice knights have got an extra text for us to sleep in," she said. Percival lifted his head and smiled at the two girls, then walked away. Susan smiled in return to Percival but payed Lucy's information no attention. She stared off into the distance, watching as Gwaine got up and walked to his tent. His eyes met Susan's and he gave another mysterious smile to her before closing the flap to the tent.

"Susan, are you even listening to me?" Lucy persisted.

"Yes, Lu," Susan snapped out of her daze. "I'm listening. Where is the tent?" Lucy reached for her sister's hand. The two girls ran to the tent, Lucy leading.

* * *

Arthur laid in his cot, his arms and legs spread out to his sides with the bandage around his bloody chest and shoulder. Every now and then, he would yell out in pain. Finally, he couldn't take the pain any longer. He needed Merlin to give him some sort of medicine to help him to be strong again.

"Merlin... where is he, damn it? He... he should be here by now." Arthur stuttered, getting short tempered and more in pain. He lifted his head from his pillow to look around the empty tent.

"Guard," Arthur shouted out in pain, laying his head back down on his pillow.

"Yes, My Lord?" said the guard, walking into the tent.

"I need... I need my servant, my servant, Merlin. He's making his way here from Camelot. Have you heard... have you heard any word from, or...or about him?" Arthur managed to say, now laying flat on the cot, for it hurt too much to lift his head.

"No, My Lord," the guard began, "But would you like me to ask the Knights?"

"Yes. Please." Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

The guard walked out of the tent and Sir Lancelot walked in.

"Sire, how are you feeling?" Lancelot asked, standing by Arthur's cot. Arthur did not have to open his eyes to know it was his most loyal knight, Sir Lancelot.

"I feel as if death is nearly upon me, Lancelot," Arthur laughed, and breathed heavily, still with closed eyes.

"Merlin should have been here by now, I don't understand it." Lancelot mumbled nervously.

"Hm?" Arthur asked, clenching his closed eyes in pain.

"I said, Merlin should have been here by now, I don't know where he could be... I guess he just decided not to come. I sent word back to Camelot hours ago… He should have been here by now, I don't understand," Lancelot rambled on until Arthur opened his eyes and stopped him.

"It's alright, Lancelot, it truly is. Your care has helped me greatly." Arthur said, grabbing Lancelot's arm and holding it tightly.

"Thank you, Sire, but Merlin can do much better than I can. I'm so sorry he hasn't come. It's all my fault, I should have sent word to him sooner." Lancelot said, taking all the blame. But Arthur refused.

"No, Sir Lancelot, the fact that he has not come is not your fault. You have been loyal, he has not."

"Thank you, My Lord," Lancelot began, just when Arthur yelled out in agony again. Lancelot knew that Arthur must have been in a great deal of pain and said, "Is there any way I could help ease your pain?"

"Stay by me... throughout the night," Arthur's staggered voice requested. "If I shall not survive, take... take over the army. Send word back to Camelot. But most of all, just stay by me during the hours of the night. I need to know that my most loyal knight is here."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

Inside Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's tent, the boys had already set down their bags and lit some candles to produce a dim light. There were two larger sized cots, usually used for one knight sleeping in each. In this case, Lucy and Susan shared a bed and Peter and Edmund shared the other. The children were all in their night clothes, getting ready to sleep.

"Ed, come sit down and write this letter to the head council of Narnia with me," Peter said as he sat on the cot with a quill and a single sheet of paper.

"Susan," Lucy ran to sit beside her older sister who was sitting on the cot. "I think I could heal the king with my magic!" she said quite loudly.

"Shh!" Peter jumped up off of the cot and walked hastily to where his younger sisters were sitting. "Lu, you mustn't say things like that. I've been conversing with some of the knights here at the camp. Camelot has banned sorcery and enchantments of any kind, now for over twenty years. The king's mother was killed by uses of enchantments. It is against the law to use magic, on penalty of death," Peter explained to Lucy. A look of confusion lingered on her small face.

"But magic is good," Lucy began, "Isn't it?" She was so very confused.

"King Arthur believes magic is evil." Peter told her.

"There is no evil in magic, Peter, only in humans." Lucy said, putting her head down.

"That is right, Lu." Peter put his arm around her small body frame. "But the king's father, the king before Arthur, outlawed any enchantments or sorcery of any kind a long time ago. The king grew up believing that magic was evil and something that should never be allowed."

"Lucy," Susan began, causing the little girl to lift her head up, "I know you have a good heart and you want to help him, but we cannot reveal our magic."

"Then I will not reveal a thing." Lucy said with a smile. "I shall heal him with my magic without anyone knowing." She stood up from the bed and began to walk towards the flap to exit the tent.

"You will stay right here for the rest of the night, that's what you shall do," Susan said, standing up as well, following Lucy and grabbing her arm to pull her back just before she left the tent. Lucy stood still and Susan let go.

"Susan is right. If I see you trying to sneak out of the tent tonight... Lu, you sure are in for some trouble." Peter warned. "But we just want to keep you safe." he reassured her.

"Do you understand?" Susan asked the ten year old, as she walked back to the cot where she was previously sitting.

"I understand." Lucy said reluctantly.

"Good. Now, it is late. Edmund, blow out the candles, all except the one here on the table in between the cots." Peter said.

"Lucy, come to bed," Susan said, getting under a blanket on the cot and laying her head down on the cot. Lucy slowly walked to the cot, her head hung to the ground. Edmund had already laid down in bed. Peter sat up in the cot and glanced at his two sisters.

"Good night, Lucy." He leaned over to the small table in between the cots and blew out the candle.

Lucy laid down on the cot facing the tent flap, staring, as the wind flew through it. She thought deeply about how the king could die without any help.

That's when Little Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia, decided something on her own.

If only she knew what awaited her and her family that night...


	4. Chapter 3 -- Taking Chances

_"It is against the law to use magic, on penalty of death."_

 _"If I see you trying to sneak out of the tent tonight... Lu, you sure are in for some trouble."_

 _"We just want to keep you safe."_

Her older brother's words echoed in the back of Lucy's head. She stared at the rippling flap to the tent as the wind blew violently through it. About two hours had passed since the four siblings had settled in for the night and gone to sleep.

"I should at least try to help their king," Lucy thought to herself. "If Peter was injured, I'd do anything my magic would allow me to help him."

That's when Lucy decided she would help King Arthur. The only thing was, how would she get past her older siblings? Lucy turned onto her back and sat up slowly. She leaned over to see if her sister was sleeping, which indeed, she was. She could hear her older brothers snoring, fast asleep in the other cot. Lucy slowly lifted the blanket she was under. She did not want her older siblings to wake up. Lucy knew that if she was caught at all, she would be in a great amount of trouble, not just with the Knights of Camelot, but worse, her older siblings. After lifting the blanket off of her, Lucy carefully slid her feet off of the cot and touched them to the ground to stand up. Her small hands felt around on the ground next to the cot in the darkness for her cloak. Once she had found it, Lucy put on the cloak and walked slowly to the tent flap. Before leaving, she slipped her hand into the inside of her cloak, feeling around her waist, only to realise she was not wearing the belt her dagger and enchanted vial that were attached. Lucy remembered she had placed it on the night table in the middle of the cots. She walked slowly back to where she had started, going around the bed and to the night table. Suddenly, she heard Susan stirring. Lucy froze, not wanting to get caught. Once Susan settled back to sleep, Lucy grabbed her belt and cautiously walked out of the tent.

Once she was out, Lucy looked around to see if any knights had seen her come out of the tent. She was safe. There was only one knight, guarding and standing outside one tent, most likely the king's tent. Lucy quickly grew nervous. She looked back, unsure if she should go through with what she was planning on doing.

 _"I have to try."_ she thought to herself. Looking around one last time, she continued walking in the direction of the king's tent.

Lucy knew she had to get by the guard somehow, and quickly thought of a spell to put on him. The effect was temporary, of course. Peter would not allow Lucy to learn dangerous enchantments and spells, for fear that she was not old enough to understand the responsibility it would take. Before she got any closer to the guard, Lucy decided on a spell to incant.

" _Forþ fleoge_ ," Lucy whispered, causing the guard to immediately fall into a trance. Lucy then walked slowly into the tent lit only by a single candlestick, only to find the king sleeping soundly and a knight also asleep, sitting near the bedside. She walked over to the king, trying not to wake up the knight, but it didn't work.

Lancelot sprang up out of his sleep and drew his sword. Lucy let out a small shriek and backed up, falling on her bum. She had a petrified look on her face.

"My apologies," Lancelot said, putting his sword away. "I thought you were a bandit or another bad person." He walked to Lucy and extended his hand to help her up. Lucy took his hand, still scared.

"You must be Lucy, am I right?" Lancelot asked the little girl. Lucy nodded in response, warming up to the knight a bit.

"Well, I am Sir Lancelot, and our camp is your camp. Have a good night." He said, showing Lucy to the exit of the tent.

"Actually," Lucy spoke up, "I want to heal your king."

"You want to what?" Lancelot asked, doubting Lucy could help.

"Your king," Lucy looked at Arthur who was still fast asleep. "He's injured, is he not?"

"He's injured, yes. But I don't think you can do much to help. You are just a little girl." Lancelot said, trying to be nice.

"Please do not harm me," Lucy began, building up the nerves to reveal her magic.

"Why would I harm you?" Lancelot questioned.

"I have magic and I know I can heal your king. I know that Camelot is against any forms of magic, but" Lucy asked quickly, her voice quivering.

"No. Please leave. Any practices of magic and enchantments of any sort are banned, on penalty of death." Lancelot explained to the little girl.

"I could heal your king!" Lucy pleaded.

"I could have you executed!" Lancelot mocked her.

"Very well," Lucy thought of something to say. "If I cannot heal him, then you can execute me right here, right now. If I do heal him, you must keep my secret."

Lancelot thought for a little while, then said, "Alright. But if I end up having to execute you..." he trailed off, looking quite sad. Lancelot did not like execution for uses of magic. He was aware that his best friend Merlin had magic, and did not like the injustice people like him received.

"Do not worry. You won't have to execute me."

Lucy walked to bed the king was laying on. She grasped the enchanted vial and opened it. Lucy carefully poured a small amount over the king's wound. Arthur stirred slightly, letting out a small groan.

" _Forþ fleoge."_ Lucy enchanted Arthur so he would not wake up and she would not get caught.

" _Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige gestricaþ þis lic forod_ ," Lucy closed her eyes and incanted the healing spell over Arthur's wound. Lucy smiled as she saw the wound begin to magically heal.

"He should wake up feeling much better and ready to fight tomorrow."

"How did you..." Lancelot was amazed. He owed the little girl an apology. "Lucy, I am quite sorry for doubting you..." he chuckled.

"It's alright. It happens often." Lucy said, sounding slightly upset. "Goodnight, Sir Lancelot."

"Wait, Lucy, how did you do that?" Lancelot asked, still stunned.

"My older brother and a few friends taught me all the magic I know." She said with a small smile. "Could you please not tell anyone about what just happened?" Lucy requested.

"Your secret is safe with me. Goodnight Lucy." Lancelot said, escorting the small girl out of the tent.

As Lucy walked to her tent, she looked back to the guard who was still in a trance.

" _Fleoge_ _Forþ._ _.."_ Lucy reversed the trance spell. The guard slowly stretched awake and continued guarding as if nothing had happened.

Lucy smiled to herself knowing that she had saved Camelot's king.

* * *

Lucy entered her family's tent, only to be stopped by Edmund, who was standing in the tent entrance holding a candle, as if he was waiting for Lucy to come back.

"Ed," Lucy whispered in surprise. "Don't tell Peter and Susan." She pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I tell them? They told you to stay in the tent tonight and you've been quite annoying the past days." Edmund answered rudely, then began to walk to the cots.

"Wait!" Lucy said in a half-whisper voice.

"What?" Edmund asked, walking back to Lucy.

"I will do anything, just please do not tell them." Lucy begged. Edmund gave her a rude glare, not about to change his mind.

"Anything!" Lucy repeated.

"Anything?" He asked, now considering the offer. Lucy nodded her head.

"I'll dismiss my servant for a week as soon as we get back to Narnia, and YOU will take his place." Edmund decided.

"Fine. Swear you won't tell?" Lucy wanted to make sure.

"As long as you hold up your end of this deal." Edmund answered.

"I will. I promise." Lucy reassured.

"Then I promise, too." Edmund said in return.

"Thank you so much, Ed!" Lucy thanked her older brother.

"Now, let's both get to bed before we both get into trouble." Edmund suggested, blowing out the candle as the two walked to their cots.

"Goodnight, Ed." Lucy said, climbing into the cot carefully.

"Goodnight, Lu."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! I know this chapter kinda stinks, but I knew I had to post something. I have been super busy with school and other stuff, so I'm really sorry about how bad quality this chapter is. I wanted to show the progression of Lucy's courage, and hopefully that got through. The next chapter will be out sometime in mid-April at the latest. I may even get the next chapter done in the next few weeks of March, since our Spring Holiday is next week! I am excited for you all to find out what happens and to write more!**

 **I want to let you guys know that I will gladly take any suggestions, comments and constructive criticism. Please let me know what you would want to read, and I will definitely take that into consideration.**

 **Thank you to those of you who have stayed with me and those who have left reviews! I really appreciate the views and reviews from everyone. Thank you so much, again!**

 **Stay amazingly obsessed, and remember:**

 **"THE GAME IS ALWAYS ON!"**

 **-StrangeStrangerSherlock4229 :)**


	5. Chapter 4 -- The Rescue

The room was dark; a single candle gave off the only light. A boy sat on the cold, stone floor in shackles. His hands were chained to the post he sat against; his feet cuffed to clinking metal from the creaking floorboards.

"What an absolute waste of space you are. The only reason I need you now is to lure Arthur to me. He's strangely fond of you," Morgana said, walking around the boy, then kneeling down to his level.

"You will never... _ever..._ get me to go against my King," he breathed out, teeth clenched, leaning forward to face the witch.

"He's not a king!" She screamed in his face. The boy winced at the shrill sound of Morgana's voice.

"I am the rightful heir to rule that pitiful kingdom called Camelot and I will not rest until I am seated upon its throne," her voice shook maniacally as she turned her back to the boy.

"You will stay here until Arthur comes for you," Morgana said as she began scribbling frantically on a piece of tan paper that was laid on the wooden table.

"Arthur is too smart to fall for your evil tricks, Morgana. _He_ _is_ the rightful King of Camelot and he will rule this land better than you-" her cold, dirty hand wiped across his face with a piercing slap.

"Ever could," he sharply inhaled, turning his head back to face her.

"Silence! When your use for me is over, I will make your death the most painful, agonisingly slow process I've ever had the privilege of performing. You are worth nothing to anyone. I will never understand why Arthur cares so deeply for you," she said, slowly sliding out a dagger from the sheath on her waist.

"Morgana, think about what you're doing. You say you want Camelot to be a place where magic can be freely used. Do you really think using dark magic to try to fight Arthur will sway his mind?"

"I will have your tongue in an instant! And if you want to keep your life, you will keep your mouth shut," she threatened as she crouched down to the boy, holding the dagger to his throat.

At that moment, the door of the dungeon was burst open. Shouts of a small army were coming from the entry way. Sir Leon and Sir Tristan led a group of about four or five other men through the doors of the large, cold, and dimly lit room.

Sir Leon saw the witch torturing the boy and immediately shouted out to get his attention.

"Merlin!"


	6. Chapter 5 -- Sir Peter

"Lucy, wake up," Peter gently shook his little sister awake. A warm ray of the sunrise shone through the open tent flap. Lucy was exhausted after staying up and lurking through the night. She mumbled out a few whines and yawns and sat up slowly.

"We need to pack and thank the Knights of Camelot. Then, we are on our way back to Narnia." Susan said from across the tent, folding the blankets they had used to sleep with.

"We can't go back to Narnia if Peter gets us lost again," Edmund said as he sat on his cot, writing the letter he had started the night before. Susan was busy folding the blankets they had used to sleep with.

"What did I promise to you last night, Lu?" Peter asked, lifting the long blanket off of Lucy and tossed it across the room to Susan, who began folding it.

"You promised that we would sleep safely," Lucy yawned and got out of the cot.

"And I promise that again for tonight. We will get back to Narnia by mid-day." Peter explained. Lucy got out of the cot and stretched her arms above her head. Just then, Sir Gwaine walked into the tent.

"Good morning, Pevensie family." He greeted, looking in Susan's direction. Susan turned her attention back to the blanket she was folding, smiling to herself as Gwaine looked into her eyes.

"Good morning, Sir Gwaine," Peter responded, walking to the knight to shake hands.

"How did you all sleep last night?" Gwaine wondered, walking over to Susan to help her fold blankets.

"Very well, thank you," Peter answered.

"Thank you," Susan said to Gwaine as they folded the last blanket.

"No thanks needed," Gwaine began to say, then whispered, "I wanted to see you again before you left." Susan smiled softly, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Gwaine then asked aloud.

"Peter says he will get us back to Narnia by mid-day, but I don't believe him," Edmund whined, folding the letter and sealing it in an envelope.

Gwaine chuckled then asked, "What's Narnia?"

Edmund responded, "Our kingd-"

"Kingdom. Our pretend kingdom. Narnia is, uh, a game we play," Peter interrupted, then continued, "We were playing it a few days ago and got lost at night."

"Then, what about the royal titles you introduced yourselves with when Sir Galahad and Sir Daniel found you?" Gwaine asked, walking to Peter suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just... going along with the game," Peter explained, then whispered, "you know, for Lucy."

Gwaine chuckled softly, looking at little Lucy, who didn't seem to quite understand what Peter was talking about; Edmund and Susan quickly caught on to what Peter was doing.

"Peter's right. We are just four ordinary siblings," Edmund said, pretending to sound sad that the 'game' wasn't real. Peter cleared his throat and began to talk.

"We will be leaving in just a few minutes, after thanking your king and the other knights. Is that alright?" Peter asked of Gwaine.

"It is. King Arthur has made a miraculous recovery overnight. It seems as though we have quite skilled knights who could double as a physician! My only wonder is where Merlin might be," Gwaine exclaimed with a laugh.

"Merlin?" Peter questioned the knight.

"Arthur's half-wit of a servant. He really is a good man, though. Just a bit of an idiot at times,"

"I see. So the king's servant isn't travelling with you? Where is he?"

"That's what I'm worried about. We've sent Sir Tristan and Sir Leon with a small group to look for him last night. He's been missing for a few days now. We left Camelot with him, but one night he just disappeared. We woke up and he wasn't there. I'm pretty uneasy about it. We all are. The King may not admit it, but he is also worried sick. I hope they can locate him, and soon. Arthur needs his servant back. And we all need our friend back,"

"I'm quite sorry to hear that, Sir Gwaine," Peter stated.

"Is there anything we can do?" Susan asked.

"I'm afraid not, My Lady. We're all just glad Arthur is fully recovered,"

"How wonderful," Susan said. She nor Peter even suspected it was Lucy's magic to give credit to for healing the king.

"That is truly amazing," began Peter. Lucy giggled to herself, knowing that the king's recovery was because of her magic.

Peter continued, "We will leave in just a few minutes. Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

"No hurry. We enjoyed your company." Gwaine said, taking the pile of folded blankets out of Susan's arms, shot her his mysterious smile, then walked out of the tent.

"Susan, I'm going to thank the knights and the king," Peter stated, snapping the eldest sister out of her daze.

"Alright," Susan began, "I think we should all go."

"Not until Peter explains why you all lied to Gwaine about Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed, but only audible to the four in the tent.

"Shhh, Lu, I will explain later, but for now, Narnia is just a game. We do not rule a kingdom called Narnia. It's a game. It's all a game; now, come along to thank the knights with us." Peter grabbed Lucy's hand, walking out with the other two siblings.

"There he is," Daniel said to the knights he was sitting by, pointing to Peter. Peter smiled at Daniel as they passed the group of knights.

"Is he really that good'a swordsman?" one knight asked.

"Is. Fought him for myself. Quite the skilled young man," Daniel answered, causing Peter to stop in his tracks, surprised at the compliment from an experienced knight on his sword fighting skills. The four siblings stood there, listening to the conversation between the group of knights.

"I should think that if he is all that good, Arthur would recruit him to be a Knight of Camelot. That is if he is of noble blood." another knight added.

"He needn't be of noble blood. Remember, Arthur has done away with that requirement. We got Gwaine now!" Daniel laughed.

"I wish Arthur would've kept that requirement… we should do away with Gwaine!" The first knight joked.

"I have ears, you're aware?" Gwaine yelled from inside a nearby tent. All the knights laughed, including Gwaine. The four siblings laughed and continued to walk to the king's tent.

Peter was the first to enter the tent, followed by Lucy, then Susan, then, finally, Edmund. The youngest brother had begun to sulk again, just wanting to go home.

"King Arthur, Your Majesty," Peter bowed to Arthur as Arthur sat on his bed, getting his shoes on.

"No need to bow to me, Sir…" Arthur paused, wanting to address Peter by his name.

"Peter. And, I'm not a knight, Your Majesty. I'm just a-"

"A very skilled swordsman. My knights have informed me of last night," Arthur interrupted Peter with a compliment. Peter's face grew red with bashfulness and humility.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I wish to be a knight of Camelot someday but," Peter drifted off, then shaking his head and returning to the conversation;

"I've been informed you've made a miraculous recovery from your wound yesterday. We are all very pleased. And grateful, extremely grateful. Thank you so much for letting us stay in your camp, Your Majesty. You really did not have to let us stay, especially since we are utter strangers of children to you and-"

"Correct me if I may be wrong, but none of you is a mere child, and Peter especially," Arthur suspected. There was a short moment of silence. The four siblings grew extremely nervous, for if King Arthur found out about Narnia, they would be sent away and Peter would have to pay a large price to make up for the fact that they were rulers, and Peter; a high king, from a magical kingdom staying in the camp of the Knights of Camelot.

"Peter, you are no child. Not just any young boy can fight as you did last night, especially since Daniel is one of my most skilled Knights and you seemed to have defeated him. You have a real talent. Now, if it is alright with you, I'd like to see if you really are as good as I've been told. Our camp could really use some more men at the moment, especially since we are attacking. You carry no seal or coat of arms bearing a crest for another kingdom, so I am led to believe you are just wanderers. I'm also assuming you have a sword of your own. Would you prefer to use that, or shall I lend you one?" Peter looked at Arthur in amazement.

"Whichever you would prefer me to use, Your Majesty,"

"Use your own. Might be easier to use since you're familiar with it,"

"Of course, Your Highness. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I've always dreamt to be a knight, especially for such a great and powerful kingdom such as yours,"

"Well, we shall see how talented you truly are. Where did you train? Where were you taught? Everything I know I've learned from my father. I did not give him enough thanks for all that he's taught me,"

"I've been training since I was a boy. But, if I may speak, Your Majesty," Peter interjected kindly.

"You may," Arthur said, surprised at the courage of the young boy.

"I do believe that your father was an incredible leader. But I also believe that you have the capability to be the best king that this land has ever had the privilege of being led by. King Arthur, I think that you are the wisest king I've certainly ever met, and I am most positive your people feel the same. Do not think that you need to follow any standards or customs that have been set for you by your father or any other leaders you know. Camelot is _your_ kingdom now, and you should rule how you see fit to bring the success of it,"

"He most certainly should," a young woman with flowing, black hair, brown eyes, and the most stunning smile said, coming up from behind Arthur, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Guinevere," Arthur breathed, stunned to see his Queen face to face. He instantly brought her into his arms.

"Gaius told me you were wounded in battle. Are you alright?" Gwen said, pulling away from Arthur and instead, gently placed a hand over the wrap around his shoulder.

"I'm fine now. Lancelot could surely be a physician if he weren't one of my greatest knights. I yet again owe him my life,"

"I'm so glad to hear that. I've missed you, Arthur,"

"And I, you. Have you heard word from Merlin?"

"I haven't. Why? Is everything alright?"

"No, it's not. A few days back, he disappeared through the night. We haven't seen him since. I've dispatched Leon and a few others to look for him. If any other injuries or illnesses occur, we will need him with us. I can't even begin to imagine where might be. I'm actually quite worried. This land is filled with Cenred's men. They could have captured him; they could have already killed him by now-"

"Arthur, take a breath. I'm sure it will be alright. Leon will surely come back with Merlin." Gwen tried to calm his mind.

"I do hope you're right, Guinevere," Arthur answered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

As Gwen looked around at the camp, all the knights had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to their King and Queen. Some were bowing their heads, some were even kneeling in reverence, and yet what caught her attention were the small boy and the even smaller girl kneeling before her. Lucy and Edmund had fallen to their knees in respect for the King and Queen. Peter and Susan were bowing their heads behind them.

"And may I ask who you may be?" Gwen inquired the kneeling children softly.

"My name is Lucy. These are my older siblings. This is Edmund, that's Susan, and Peter's the eldest," Lucy spoke up enthusiastically.

"And where do you come from, Lucy?" asks Gwen, holding out a hand for the girl. Lucy grabbed her hand and stood up. Edmund did the same.

"We're from the Northern Plains. Right near the outskirts of Camelot, Your Highness," Peter answers quickly. He didn't want Lucy to answer honestly; no one could know about their places of royalty in Narnia.

"So, you are loyal to Camelot, I assume?" Arthur joins the conversation.

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Peter responded reverently.

"So, young Peter, would you accept the responsibility of being a knight of Camelot?"

"It would be the greatest honour, Sire," he answered, nearly breathless from shock.

The other knights filled in around Arthur and the young siblings.

Arthur invited Peter to kneel.

"The Crown now calls young Peter Pevensie to come before this Royal Company. Peter, have you undertaken to accept the accolade of Knighthood that was offered to you at the great kingdom of Camelot?" asked Arthur.

"I have," Peter confirmed.

"This greatly pleases us. Bring forth the sword," commanded Arthur, and a knight briskly carried the sword to where Arthur was standing.

"By the powers granted with my place on the throne of Camelot, I now pronounce you Sir Peter, Knight of Camelot," Arthur said, placing the sword on each of Peter's shoulders, then lifting it, gesturing for Peter to stand back up.

The crowd then surrounded the newly knighted boy, his siblings and their King.

Just as all the other knights were greeting Peter, Leon and his small army became visible, trudging through the forest on foot.

"Leon!" Arthur yelled to the men just a short distance away from him.

"Sire!" Leon called back. He had his group of men, but Merlin still appeared to be missing

"And what of Merlin?" Arthur inquired, a touch of worried escaping his lips.

"I haven't eaten in a few days, but I didn't think I was getting that thin," Merlin himself shouts towards the camp, after appearing from the inside of the group of knights. Everyone laughed and shouted with joy and relief.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, briskly walking towards his servant and bringing him into a tight embrace.

"And yet again, I thought we'd lost you. How are you?"

"Hungry!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi Readers! Thank you so much for coming back to read yet another part of this story! I'm so sorry I haven't had regular updates; school is really taking a toll on me and I wish I had more time for Fanfiction :(**

 **Luckily, I do have another part that I've been working on... it should be up sooner than this one was!**

 **I want to let you guys know that I will gladly take any suggestions, comments and constructive criticism. Please let me know what you would want to read, and I will definitely take that into consideration.**

 **Thank you to those of you who have stayed with me and those who have left reviews! I really appreciate the views and reviews from everyone. Thank you so much, again!**

 **Stay amazingly obsessed, and remember:**

 **"THE GAME IS ALWAYS ON!"**

 **-StrangeStrangerSherlock4229 :)**


End file.
